An object of this invention is the provision of a catch which will allow instant escape from a vehicle if used as a seat belt buckle, or instant release of cargo is used as a cargo buckle. When used as a seat belt, this catch can be adjusted to release with the slap of a hand or the push of an arm struggling to be freed. The advantages of this characteristic can be easily seen--in many accidents survival depends in escaping the vehicle instantly, i.e., if it is burning or about to fall from an escarpment.
This adjustment is determined by the producer in advance of fabrication. By elevating the stud further from the bottom of the male member, more tilt is required to depress the dog and spring and thereby release the male member; also by shortening the stud the same objective is accomplished. Whether the mechanism is adjusted for hair-trigger release or for deliberate release, it is a faster release than that available is conventional button release seat belts.